<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love by sunsetjenny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004448">Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetjenny/pseuds/sunsetjenny'>sunsetjenny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, Keith is smitten, M/M, Pining, klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetjenny/pseuds/sunsetjenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Keith is a gay disaster about his feelings over Lance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first drabble sooo plz enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love.</p><p> </p><p> The beautiful yet mysterious word everyone loathed and begged to have. The word seemed silly and even worthless to Keith years ago. No one loved him, not even himself. His mom had long since left him behind to some unknown place or even family that he didn’t even know existed or not. His dad, on the other hand, died when he was far too young to even take care of himself, leaving him as an orphan. Love was distant and so alien-like to Keith that he didn't even know what it felt like. </p><p> </p><p>That all changed the moment he met Lance.</p><p> </p><p>Now Keith will never admit this to anyone but himself, but the moment their eyes met, it was love at first sight. Although Keith had always hated cliques, still do to this day, he knew that the moment he first saw those beautiful blue eyes it was destiny.</p><p> </p><p>At first, he was quite annoyed by the arrogant boy, always hearing his loud, obnoxious scream in the hallway whenever he spotted Keith. It was made very obvious the first time they talked face to face that Lance disliked the moody boy very much. Keith's belligerent nature often clashed with Lance's carefree one, resulting in fights and loud arguments. This was their daily routine up until the day Keith got kicked out.</p><p>     </p><p>Oh, he still remembered that day. He had been packing to leave, throwing his clothes and a few important items in his bag in anger when a small knock could be heard from the door. In confusion, Keith slammed his hand into the pin, allowing whoever the innocent bystander was to be exposed to his destructive rage. But, as soon as the door opened all the way, his built-up anger seemed to melt and cool down as soon as he saw those cool, kind eyes staring at him.</p><p> </p><p> Lance's eyes seemed to have this effect on Keith, at the time he didn't know what it was. Now, looking back at that memory, Keith can infer that those eyes had always put him in some sort of trance, the mystical beauty becoming too much for his brain to handle whenever they made eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Lance had stood there for a second, bouncing from foot to foot, and biting his lower lip almost as if he were nervous to speak. Finally, Lance seemed to have gathered enough courage to talk, leaning against the door frame in one smooth motion.</p><p> </p><p> "Remember me when you're gone, ok mullet?" He asked, his tone wavering slightly as his eyes glanced around the empty and unloved room that Keith had called his home at the Garrison for years. Shocked by Lance's response, Keith only gave a short, curt nod, before letting a tiny smile inch its way across his face. Lance had surprisingly mimicked it, his small canines barely being seen past his somewhat open mouth.</p><p> </p><p>That was the last time Keith had seen Lance for a year or two, his memory of the bright, enthusiastic Cuban boy not fading in the slightest. To his luck and fear, they reunited again two years later, but were thrown into an intergalactic space battle using robot lions with weapons.</p><p> </p><p>When they met again, Keith had honestly believed that Lance would remember him, and would be overjoyed that he came back. But, it was as if things had never changed. Instead, Lance became more bitter and competitive towards Keith once again, forgetting about the moment they shared before he left only two years ago. At the time, Keith had thought that the feelings he felt towards Lance was annoyance that he hadn't give up the stupid rivalry against him, and still tried to beat him at any activity they did together.</p><p> </p><p> Surprisingly, Keith now realized that he had felt betrayed and most definitely hurt that Lance hadn't remembered him, the trust issues he had long since given up trying to fight coming back in full force. Oh, Keith was so ashamed of what he had done, but at the moment his impulsive nature had taken over, causing him to take action before he had time to think. So, to protect himself, Keith had pretended to forget who Lance was, in order to appear to have the upper hand.</p><p> </p><p>The rest is history, from the first moment Lance had grabbed the controls of the blue lion, to the final heart wrenching moments of Allura's life, who had died far too young. Now, as Keith laid in the rich grass belonging to Lance's farm, his mind wandering to his past, especially the parts involving Lance, he glanced over at the said person.</p><p> </p><p>Lance laid next to him, his head propped up gently by his arms as he stared up at the cloudless sky above. For the first time since they had met all those years ago, Lance seemed relaxed and truly at peace with himself and his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>As Keith stared at Lance in admiration, glancing at his crystal blues eyes that seemed to have captured the sunlight's in them, and then glancing down at his lips, Keith finally was struck with a long-awaited moment of clarity.</p><p> </p><p> This whole time, from the moment they met up to now, this one single moment, Keith had gradually fallen in love with this one of a kind boy. </p><p> </p><p>That love wasn't just platonic or romantic, it was both, intertwining with one another in a beautiful dance that caused swarms of butterflies to flutter and tickle Keith's stomach. Lance was everything Keith needed, and in fact, wanted. He was his friend, his rival, his family, his lover, and most importantly, his stability. Lance was his other half, and Keith was his.</p><p> </p><p> Maybe one day Keith would work up the courage to tell Lance his feelings, to confess and finally spill out the built-up emotions that filled his softening heart every day.</p><p> </p><p> But, somewhere deep in his gut, Keith had an inkling Lance knew, knew since he had caught Keith staring at him one day while they were gardening. Maybe he knew, maybe he didn't. Maybe the feelings were mutual, maybe they weren't. All Keith knew was that Lance would always be there for him, and that was enough. For who would have thought that love was right in front of Keith this entire time, and he just had to stumble across a giant blue robot lion to find it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>